1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear view mirrors and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable rear view mirror apparatus for viewing around objects being towed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rear view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,173; 4,907,871; 4,911,545; 4,921,337; 4,363,534; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 276,992.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable rear view mirror apparatus. The inventive device includes a mirror assembly and a mounting arm assembly. The mirror assembly has a mirror housing. The mirror housing has a front side and a back side. The front side has an opening therein to permit viewing into an interior of the mirror housing. The mirror housing has a peripheral wall integrally coupled to and extending between the front and back sides. A mirror for viewing objects rearward of the automobile is mounted in the housing and is located generally adjacent to the opening. The mounting arm assembly for mounting the mirror housing to the automobile comprises an elongate member and a sleeve. The elongate member has a peripheral wall extending between a first and a second end. The first end is mounted to the automobile. A sleeve receives the second end of the elongate member. The sleeve is fixedly mounted to the back side of the mirror housing. The elongate member is slidably insertable in the sleeve.
In these respects, the adjustable rear view mirror apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of viewing around objects being towed.